


A story by AI

by princce7



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work, Written by AI - Fandom
Genre: an attempt at psychological horror (failed), and i can only herd it so long in a sensible direction, evil twin(?) trope (sorta maybe), laughing at the face of adversity, letting a greater evil free to help defeat a lesser evil, pessimism, stockholme syndrome, take tags with grain of salt bc AI is indirectly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Summary: I found this automated writing program that you give a bit of writing, and it takes over from there. I'm going to use it to try and make coherent tales, copying and pasting as it gives lines that make sense together. The title of each chapter will be what prompt I started with.https://talktotransformer.com/here's the program if you want to try it out for yourself! (it doesn't give you much just a paragraph or three depending on how much you give it)





	1. And whilst we already see the sins we have wrought, we continue, laughing as we pave our own demise.

**Author's Note:**

> everything Underlined is something I wrote to help influence the AI in a coherent Direction...or was simply my inspiration taking over.

And whilst we already see the sins we have wrought, we continue, laughing as we pave our own demise. After all, we've left the side that delivered us. Thus we walk on to the other side, looking for once again to feel the happiness that has been stolen from us.  
  
We're such liars. We know that we're all lying in this place of deception and self-delusion. We know that we're deceiving the fools around us. We know that this isn't the other side, we just happen to be a piece in a great game. We know that we're just this history. We are this history. This is how we have been surviving. This is how we were delivered to the cross.

This is why we laugh.

We laugh because we know that we're going to get up and live. We know that when the time comes we will have a life to live. We know that when the time comes we will have joy. So, we laugh. We laugh and we feel good. We know that we're going to get up, and we know that when the time comes we will have joy, peace, and love in our hearts.  
  
When you feel good and you know that you will get up, you will stop feeling so bad. When you feel good and you know that you will get up, your mind goes into happy thoughts. As you feel good, you want to be happy, so you put yourself in a happy state of mind, but the joy and peace that come from mindfully giving yourself the illusion of a future you cannot guarantee is taxing. the effort to lie, and say there will be a better day, you recognize, and it's just another step bringing us to the end. 

So, we laugh as we slave away, each falsified hope, each chuckle of tomorrow, every dream of a better day, wearing on our thin sanity as we press on. Every sin we commit, each atrocity we see, all the comrades we destroy, just another joke to be made. We march onwards, laughing, joking, turning away our head when our heart knows it all.

We pave our demise, with the only light being that if the road is already built, those to come after us may make it where we'd never dream.

But for now?

We're the animals of history, the waifs dragged by toils of our younger days, withering, falling in with the degradation that is our role in life. We're nothing more than trivial, irrelevant life forms, unworthy of consideration.  
  
We cannot resist their whims. And, for now at least, they are right.


	2. It was kinda cute, in a weird alienistic horror abomination sort of way.

It was kinda cute, in a weird alienistic horror abomination sort of way. So it was totally out of character for me to react that way. It came out of nowhere. So yeah, it did get weird.

I still don't really understand why. Perhaps it was part of its nature. perhaps the way it was designed was meant to draw people in, draw them close... or perhaps, i was just too kind for my own good. Whatever the reason is, now I'm not so sure I have any choice. I fell into its trap, and I don't think there's any escape.

I don't know if I want to escape. I'm already here and I don't like it. It's my fault, that's all I know. There's nothing else. In the past, I hated it a lot, but today… Well, okay, I like it. I'm still here. I like it when you have someone to talk to. And... I know the food is good. You even ask for a little bit more than I do, when you're exhausted. I know, I know… It's just… I'm afraid of where I'll end up. And I'm afraid that I'll never be able to leave again. And I'll just stay here, with my mouth and my eyes closed, because I can't stand the thought of even being here.

'Today's the day, I'll try and leave.' I tell myself, 'i'll try and return to my home!' every morning I think the same, and every night you put me to sleep again. I just want to get my life back, go back home and sleep at my own home, away from these pointless and repetitive cycles. I don't know why anyone would want to live like this. And I need help. My life is a broken mess, my body feels like it's fighting against itself to no avail, my mind has turned to...

To you. 

Just as I pull away, we cross paths in this place you've made home. Just like before, I see the cute charm to your form, and your gentle means of interacting with me and my brain blanks out the fact youv'e kept me here. my thoughts ignore how I've not seen my family in... 

how long has it been? 

that brings me back to the horror of what you are, how so easily you make yourself seem to need help, seem like you won't make it alone. I don't know if you're lying, and as my eyes come across you, I stop caring.

It's weird, how I'd ever want to leave you. it's alien, my life back home, thoughts of my family.

What family is there for an abomination like us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an excerpt or line of dialogue or something leave it in the comments and I may use it for this!


	3. "Well hi nightmares, wanna join the other things that are locked in hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an out of context quote from my discord server  
> also this may be a given but when it comes to character name and pronoun consistency, I won't be marking the fact that I fixed that, but in general, the AI isn't going remember the names it gave characters or the pronouns, so that's just a manual edit I gotta keep in line.
> 
> New formatting introduced in this chapter, because some details got glossed over by the AI but i didn't want to deter the story from pressing forward. Italics means i went back to add to the story, inbetween what the AI wrote.

"Well hi nightmares, wanna join the other things that are locked in hell?"  
  
"Hell, what's the point of the Realm?" He sighs. "I do it to stop the nightmares but the nightmares just keep coming back!" He says to the mirror, "I know what I want to be, what I'm going to be... There's just nothing special about me. Well, I suppose if I didn't go to the Realm, then I'd be special."  
  
"The Realm isn't all about you, and your dreams, and magic." The shadow responds, "It's more about you as an individual, not you as a bunch of friends of yours."

"Or rather...I wouldn't be the only one _left_."  
  
The shadow _'s finger traces the edge of the mirror_. "Even in the real world, one needs friends to help others. There's no such thing as the group-mind. You need to understand this. It's your weakness that's had to be saved."  
  
"Hey now." Max shoots back.  
  
The shadow's silhouette gets closer. "You...You seem different in this mirror."  
  
"Where are you taking this?"

The shadow puts its hands on their hips. "Oh, you don't even have to ask. I know all about you. It's all very individualized, individual, individual. You make many friends, and you let them go when you like."  
  
"Hey, I don't really have any friends!"  
  
"Yes you do. You made them. You made them when you were on the inside. And now you're the opposite. The inside you don't allow them to be. You'd rather have their security than their honesty. But that's all their security. They tell you lies. They pretend to be everything you want. You can't get out, And you can't know the truth. But you know who has the truth. That's the important one. You know who is afraid of you. Who never knew who you really were. But now that you know you're the opposite of them, they're afraid of you."  
  
Max fell to his knees, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "The dark magic. Is it always a bad thing?" Somehow, he knew he didn't need to ask.   
  
The Shadow's smirk went unseen, as it answered in a gentle tone. "It isn't always. But, if you know a man is dark, it does have a lot of consequences, right?"

Max nodded silently.  
  
The shadow continued with a smile. "you're wanting to know if it can help, right?" the Shadow put it's full attention on the hero, unable to hide it's hope, it's anticipation. This is what they'd been waiting for, this is the moment they'd break free.

"Yes."

With that, the shadow seemed to be floating, in the form of a cloud of nothingness. The voice now came from all around, instead of a visible form. "You're asking me for help, then?"

The hero's thoughts could not be read. he frowned, hesitating. "For the sake of everyone, I'll take a chance."

_"Then I shall assist you, dear hero." Max hated the nickname, even still. there'd been warnings, that while the trapped shadow was wise, and tended to know plenty, that they were sealed for a reason. A resource involuable, but a resource most dangerous. "But you know as well as I do I can't help you like this."_

_The shadow had not once lied. Max didn't doubt that they could, but so far any advice asked, though always taken with a grain of salt, had been proven helpful time and time again. Max recalled some of the conversations had, about quiet days before the other had been cast to be a simple shadow. There'd been moments Max would have to wonder if they heard regret or if it was just a game. There were conversations he'd have sworn they'd confided something secret, about how the sensation of touch, temperature, and taste were hard to recall. Hoping that was genuine, hoping there was good to rely on, hoping that the streak of honesty wasn't being broken... "of course." Still, there was hesitation."I simply have to... break it, right?"_

_"it's not the mirror you shatter. it's the gem imbedded within that holds me- the mirror is just a conduit they added to be able to use me." The Shadow seemed to darken around Max, an intangible hand indicating to the thick handle to the mirror... thick enough to be hiding something within. there was an obvious chill to the air around the foggy hand, and the warnings flashed through his mind._

_There was no other choice. Taking hold of the mirror with both hands now, instead of one, Max concentrated, muttering words forbidden, words that had been hidden. words he was never meant to learn. the mirror seemed to glow, wear it not adding to the inky fog hovering around him. with a startling crack that stung his hands, Max dropped the mirror._

  
With a high pitched laugh, the shadow vanished, accompanied by the sound of glass crashing down into the ground. It took a moment for it to settle, before a small shape with short silver hair appeared behind Max. "I didn't know you would be so bold," they whispered, "I thought you would be more cautious."

 _Something that he'd asked before, a question that had long gone unanswered, came out again, unbidden, as he scrambled to his feet._ "What are you?" Max asked, not turning to face the figure behind him.

"What you are," they whispered again, "what you were."

Max kept his eyes locked forward. In the back of his mind he could picture something, but he didn't want to feel it.

What they were was wrong. They were evil. This was worse than Max knew. He felt a pulse of despair. He struggled to shake it, pushed down the wave of fear. He felt a lump in his throat. It was sinking in. there was a reason they'd been contained as they were. This was a crime. Max had been manipulated and betrayed. He had been a traitor. It was his fault. He had been a small part of a larger plot than he had thought. He had acted against his own principles and for the sake of another.

He felt cold fingers against his arm, through the armor. He resisted the urge to pull away. the icy cold touch crawling to wrap gently around his neck. This was the end, wasn't it? they'd finally lied, all tones of regret he'd heard been faked, all anecdotes about how cruel their punishment was exaggerated in the face of their crimes and intents, every quiet moment simply a pull for pity, simply a trick to request this very moment, to get him to do this one thing they couldn't do. 

Suddenly, the cold disappeared with a giggle. It wasn't a friendly giggle, it was a laugh that came from the shiver that ran down his spine, it was a laugh that betrayed the mercy of sparing him now wasn't out of morality, but for intrigue. "you can face me, you know."

With a deep breath, Max turned towards the Shadow he'd set free. There was a measure of hesitancy to his step, the hesitation they'd seen in him at the beginning of his journey. The Shadow had been with him ever since Max first met them, they'd been together for so long, but never truly face to face like this. The moment of genuine connection, of recognition, as he looked upon his reflection.

 **"…Fuck." Max swore, feeling the hairs on his neck rise. That was wrong. Was that really who he was? He couldn't…** he couldn't bring himself to look upon himself that way. A part of him wanted to reject it, but what could he do? He couldn't act on it. He'd only hurt himself, he'd only damaged himself, he'd only destroyed himself…It was too late.  
  
The Shadow smiled as it reflected Max's form as it's own, colors being the only true difference. Their silver hair almost seemed to glow against their ashy skin and solid purple eyes. There was amusement in their voice, as they repeated themself. "I'm what you are, what you were-"

"Impossible! Bullshit!"  
  
"-And I'm what you'll be." **They laughed, "We're each other's remakes."  
  
The words stabbed deeper. It took a moment,** a second to sink in. He still had no idea what that meant. In the back of his mind he could picture something, but he didn't want to feel it, even as the image grew clearer.But the words were there, each one resonating through him, echoing through him. It- it was just part of their ultimate agenda, right? he wasn't sure... "You and I are nothing alike." he spat out, voice filled with false conviction.

They simply smiled, with a careless shrug. "Well, enough of that~! You see, I am here to assist you in your quest, right? That is why you set me free, after all..."

"really?" it was asked incredulously, Max unamused and not so sure.

"I will lend you my strength and help," they responded, eyes locked.

There was a growing sense of loathing inside of Max as he figured out what was wrong with this situation. still... He couldn't do anything alone, so with a sigh he said "then let's go." As the duo walked his mind was buzzing with questions:

Could he trust them with his life?  
Would there be some sort of guilt this turn of events brought about? Would he regret this?  
Was he making the right decision?  
How would everyone else feel?   
What if there was something else?   
What if he couldn't trust anyone?   
What if he didn't know how to save everyone?  
Why would he take this risk?

He may have just released a threat much worse than the current one... but for now, he needed to focus on what he set out to do originally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upon rereading i'm realizing the beginning is a completely different tone than the rest but well... that's how the AI works. i still had a LOT of fun with this one.
> 
> Also if any of these inspire you, feel free to make a fic containing what I put in here! just be sure the credit the AI and I, and link it in the comments below so i can see what you do with it!


End file.
